One Warrant
by thewritestuff247
Summary: So this is the next one shot in my "One" series. Danny and Baez deal with the aftermath of serving a search warrant. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.


**One Warrant**

As she placed the last of her street clothes in her locker someone entered the locker room.

"Hey Baez." She was greeted by the familiar voice of Detective Louise Robinson.

"Hey." She replied as she closed her locker and turned around.

"So what happened to Reagan?" Louise asked as she gestured to her face.

"Oh, we just served a search warrant on a gang pad." Baez explained.

"Was it a gang of boxers?" Louise joked recalling the state of Danny face.

"Danny got mouthy." Baez told her as they shared a smile.

"And one of the gang bangers took exception?" Louise guessed.

"Yup." Baez confirmed.

"So business as usual then." Louise grinned as they walked out of the locker room together and they shared a laugh. They walked down the hall and Louise went to turn right.

"Night Baez." She smiled.

"Night." Baez smiled back and watched Louise head out of the precinct. Baez went the other direction and walked to the break room. She went to one of the cupboards, opened and pulled out the first aid kit sitting inside. She walked back out of the room and detoured past her desk, grabbing a bottle of painkillers from the second drawer down. She walked backed towards the female locker room but walked past it and stopped outside the male locker room. She lifted her hand to knock but before she could a uniformed officer came barreling out and bumped into her.

"Sorry Detective." He apologised.

"It's ok, is everyone decent in there?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." The officer confirmed surprised by her question.

"Good." She thanked him and headed inside. When she rounded the first set of lockers she immediately saw Danny. He was standing at his locker, back in his suit, clipping his badge on to the his belt. She involuntarily winced when she saw his face.

"Hey." She called out, he looked up at her voice.

"Hey." He replied surprised to see her there.

"How's the face?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

"You should see the other guy." He joked.

"I did, he's fine." She told him not finding it funny now she was close enough to get a good look at his injuries. He saw the look of concern on her face and tried to reassure her with smile but his split lip prevented it.

"I'm fine." He told her.

"If your not going to get checked out at the hospital will you at least let me clean you up?" She asked ignoring his claim of being fine.

"Sure." He agreed more for her than for himself. She gestured for him to take a seat on the bench in the middle of the room and he obliged. She placed the first aid kit on his lap and the bottle of pain killers on the bench next to him. She opened the kit, pulled out a sterile cotton pad and opened the packet. She walked over to a small basin on the far side of the room, wet the pad with some water and went back over to him. She sat down right beside him and with one hand on his chin she turned his head gently. She took the damp pad and began to clean the dried blood from around the cut just above his eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked as he lifted his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm not the one whose face looks like they went a couple rounds with a heavyweight." She replied, pointedly keeping her eyes on his wound. He could hear a hint of anger in her voice and felt a pang of guilt for making her worry.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely and saw her eyes flick down to meet his.

"I'd tell you not to do it again but we both know that would be pointless." He saw a smile tugging at her lips and relaxed knowing they were okay. She finished with that cut and moved down to the one on his cheekbone being even more gentle given how swollen and bruised his cheek was. As she gently dabbed around the wound they both became very aware of how close their faces were. Danny looked down to make it less awkward but quickly lifted his eyes again when he realised that would mean looking at her chest. He looked around the room to find something to focus on finally settling on his locker. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her trying not to smile at his obvious discomfort. She had soon cleaned that cut as well and moved on to the last wound, his split lip. Her cheeks felt warm as staring at his lips brought back the memory of the night, only one month earlier, they had kissed. She swallowed hard causing Danny to glance at her and notice her slightly reddened cheeks. He immediately guessed why she was feeling uncomfortable and recalled the memory himself. He remembered what it felt like to hold her and the way it felt when they kissed. As he stared at her he began to feel the desire to do it again.

"There." She spoke softly letting go of his chin.

"Done?" He asked hopefully, feeling it might be a good idea to put some distance between them.

"Nope." She replied reaching into the first aid kit and pulling out a tube of antiseptic ointment. He frowned when he saw it, he was all too familiar with it and how much it stung when applied. She gave him a sympathetic smile, took the cap off and squeezed a small amount on her finger. She reached up and dabbed it gently on the cut above his eye, he almost immediately squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced in pain. He was surprised to feel her place her hands on either side of his face and gently tilt it downwards. A second later he felt jet of soothing cold air hit the cut and relieve the stinging. He quickly opened his eyes to find her even closer blowing softly on the cut. After a few more seconds she stopped and moved back to find him staring wide eyed at her. She blushed and looked away, down at the first aid kit. He watched as she reached inside and grabbed a packet and opened it, when she pulled out what was inside he could see rows of butterfly bandages. He watched as she peeled one from the backing and then felt her placed it on the cut, she then did the same with another butterfly bandage. She placed them back in the packet and picked up the ointment, she squeezed another small amount on to her finger. She placed it on the cut on the apple of his cheek, again he involuntarily grimaced and she hesitated for a second before leaning in and blowing gently on that cut too. As she squeezed out one last small amount of the ointment and replaced the cap he wondered if she would blow on his lip too. As she tilted his head up slightly and looked at his lip he could see she was thinking about that too. He felt her dab the ointment on his lip and tried not to wince but seconds later the stinging started and his face contorted. She stared at him and a few seconds later moved closer. He watched as she leaned in, her lips just centimetres from his, and blew gently. Moments later her eyes flicked up and inadvertently met his, she stopped blowing and her eyes widened. They felt their hearts beat faster as they stared into each other's eyes. Feeling the same intense pull as outside that bar a month ago Danny began to lean in. Their lips were millimetres apart when they heard the door to the locker room open and immediately jumped apart.

"Here, take two of these." She said quickly shoving the bottle of pain killers into his hand as a uniformed officer came around the corner.

"Oh, hey Reagan, hey Baez."

"Hey." Baez didn't look up as she hurriedly repacked the first aid kit.

"Hey Collins." Danny replied not sure whether to be annoyed or relieved by Collins entrance.

"You okay Reagan?" Collins asked referring to Danny's face.

"Yeah, it looks worse than it is." Danny assured him. His attention turned to Baez as she zipped the kit closed and stood to leave.

"Baez." He said and she finally looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He told her sincerely and she smiled.

"Anytime."


End file.
